


love is more than chemicals

by JustThePlanets



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThePlanets/pseuds/JustThePlanets
Summary: Also Brian is insatiable. Pat doesn’t know if it’s the hormones, or just the fact that he’s pregnant that’s making Brian so damn horny, but Pat’s certainly not one to complain, even when Brian rides him until Pat is a writhing, sobbing mess beggingplease brian please let me come in you.So, yeah Pat is pretty much living the Dream™. It’s just… It’s been a while since Brian’s fucked him is all.





	love is more than chemicals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [segmentcalled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/segmentcalled/gifts).

> Happy Birthday to my dearest segs!!! It's not yet midnight here, but it is there, so I hope you have a wonderful and fantastic and amazing day and I also hope you enjoy this fic.

Pat loves fucking Brian. He would happily spend the rest of his life buried deep inside Brian, stuffing him full of come, knocking him up again and again and again, keeping his stomach round and swollen.

That’s not really possible though, for, like, so many reasons. The main one being that, god, Pat wants to be fucked so bad. 

(Okay, maybe that’s not the  _ main  _ reason. Blah, blah, blah, something about the limitations of the human body and the need to eat and sleep or whatever.)

Brian is… Well, he’s wonderful. He’s amazing and effervescent and generally just the best thing that’s ever happened to Pat, and the fact that he trusted Pat with this, well. It’s terrifying, frankly. But in the best way possible. The only thing he can think to compare it to is rock climbing. The surge of relief and triumph when you make it to the top of the wall, then the terror when you realize you have to  _ let go _ and hope that the rope will catch you as you fall back to the pads below. 

Pat feels like that with Brian a lot, but he’s finding it easier and easier to believe that Brian will catch him on the fall. Which is why Pat only hesitated for a moment before agreeing to knock Brian up. 

Maybe it’s too soon to say, with them just about halfway into the second trimester, but Pat doesn’t regret it at all. Sure, Pat’s made more 2am trips to the corner store for snacks to satisfy Brian’s unpredictable cravings than he did in his entire college career, and the whole morning sickness phase was a nightmare, but when Pat can spend the night rubbing Brian’s aching feet and pressing soft kisses to his stomach, Pat can’t help but think this was the best idea ever. 

Also Brian is  _ insatiable.  _ Pat doesn’t know if it’s the hormones, or just the fact that he’s pregnant that’s making Brian so damn horny, but Pat’s certainly not one to complain, even when Brian rides him until Pat is a writhing, sobbing mess begging  _ please brian please let me come in you.  _

So, yeah Pat is pretty much living the Dream ™ . It’s just… It’s been a while since Brian’s fucked him is all. 

Pat’s not very good at asking for what he wants. He’s usually more than happy to let the chips lay where they land in the bedroom, to let Brian take the reins and tell him what to do. It’s a good dynamic and Brian has never lead him astray before. Pat always thoroughly enjoys himself when things get horizontal, or even, on one memorable occasion, vertical. 

Which is why Pat is caught off guard when Brian pulls away from the truly remarkable bruise he’s bitten into Pat’s left pec to ask, “What do you want tonight, Pat Gill?” his hips shifting, not quite grinding, but providing just enough friction on Pat’s dick to drive him crazy.

It’s not that Brian never asks, it’s just that lately he’s had a pretty one-track mind when it comes to sex, and that track leads directly into being full of Pat’s come. 

Pat’s filter disintegrates under the weight of Brian’s stare and he swivels his hips upwards, seeking more of that delicious friction as he whines, “Brian, please _ fuck me _ .”

A slow, slick smile spreads across Brian’s face. “Oh baby,” he leans down and softly kisses Pat’s mouth. “All you had to do was ask.”

Brian slides off of Pat’s lap to get his harness and Pat leans up on his elbows and watches him go, entranced by the slight sway in his hips. He’s put on some weight during the pregnancy, obviously, but Pat hadn’t expected it to fill out his ass as much as it has. There’s a bite mark at the top of one of his cheeks, just barely peeking out above the waistband of his boxer briefs and Pat’s mouth waters. 

Brian pulls open his drawer of dicks and sends a sly smile over his shoulder, “Any preference?” he asks. 

Pat shakes his head. “Dealer’s choice.”

Brian hums and deliberates for a moment before pulling out Pat’s favorite, a 7.5 inch navy blue cock that fills him up just right and Pat moans at the sight of it. 

Brian tosses the dildo and the harness on the bed. Brian’s favorite bullet and a bottle of lube follow shortly after and by the time Brian is settled back between Pat’s legs he’s lost his underwear.

“Off,” Brian tugs at Pat’s boxers with a toothy grin and Pat lifts his hips so Brian can slip them off. 

As soon as they’re both declothed Brian leans down and kisses Pat, nice and slow. Like he doesn’t have a care in the world. Pat threads his fingers through Brian’s hair, tries to spur him into action with little tugs and soft whimpers and the rolling of his hips, but Brian is laser focused on Pat’s lips. He gets a hand on Pat’s jaw and holds him in place as he licks into his mouth and swallows Pat’s whines. 

It feels like years and no time at all has passed before Pat hears the click of the lube cap and Brian’s slick, cool fingers teasing at his ass. 

Usually, when Brian fingers Pat, he takes his time. He loves to work Pat up, get him begging for his cock, make him writhe in desperation. But Brian must be as impatient as Pat because he doesn’t linger for long, making quick work of preparing Pat to take his dick. 

When Pat’s ready, Brian slides his fingers out and presses a kiss to the crease of Pat’s thigh before he climbs off the bed. 

“B-R-B,” Brian says with a saucy wink before he ducks into the ensuite to wash his hands. Pat smiles dopily at the ceiling, his heart as full as his leaking cock as he listens to Brian putter around the bathroom. 

Pat scoots to the edge of the bed when Brian comes back and smooches Brian’s tummy, right where it’s at its roundest. Brian laughs, his face lighting up Pat’s whole world and he swats him away.

“We were in the middle of something,” Brian says, trying to sound stern, but completely failing. 

“Sorry for admiring my beautiful boyfriend.” Pat rolls his eyes.

“Hush you.” Brian pulls Pat up into a kiss, soft, but nonetheless breathtaking. 

“Can I put it on you?” Pat asks when they separate and runs his hand along the harness, which is still laying on the bed. He fiddles with one of the straps while Brian considers for a moment. Then Brian nods and Pat eagerly gets to work.    


They don’t usually do this. The harness is finicky and Pat’s hands get shaky if Brian spends too long fingering him. Plus, Brian is an old hat at it. He can get everything situated in about a minute, while it can take Pat up to five. 

But Pat likes doing it for him, he likes guiding Brian’s legs through the openings, he likes pressing kisses into the small of Brian’s back as he snaps the buckle into place, he likes to lean his head on Brian’s stomach as he tightens the straps, looking up at Brian through his eyelashes to make sure they’re not too tight. 

He really,  _ really _ likes slipping Brian’s favorite bullet into the inner pocket and pushing it right up against his clit. 

Once the last strap is in place, Pat sits back on his heels and Brian does a little shake of his hips. The dildo bobs in the air, but the harness stays in place. Pat laughs fondly at the sight and presses a quick kiss to the crown of Brian’s cock. 

Brian whines a little and pushes Pat’s head away. “One more thing,” he says and takes Pat’s hand, flipping it over so his palm is facing up and he places a small remote in his grasp.

“Think you can make me come before you do?” Brian asks, a teasing smirk on his face. 

In response, Pat simply pushes a button on the remote. Brian’s reaction is immediate as the vibrator clicks on, he doubles over and groans, pressing his forehead against Pat’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to fucking ruin you, Patrick Gill,” Brian says, his breath hot against the side of Pat’s neck. Then, he pounces.    


He pushes Pat back onto the bed and manhandles him into position before Pat can even think about disobeying him. Pat loses grip on the remote for a second and while he scrabbling to find it, Brian lifts one of Pat’s legs, interlocking his knee with his elbow, and lines himself up. 

“Ready?” Brian asks, breathless, once Pat has the remote in hand and is settled more comfortably against a pillow. 

“Yeah, go for it,” Pat replies, equally breathless, his stomach tightening in anticipation as Brian pushes forward. 

Pat doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to this, doesn’t think he’ll ever  _ want to _ get used to it. The way his body opens up around Brian, slowly because Brian is always so slow, so careful with Pat. 

The position they’re in makes it too hard to pull Brian into a kiss, so Pat is left gasping against the sheets, the remote white knuckled in one hand while the other hand clutches at Brian’s arm, his nails digging in as Brian sinks into him, inch by torturous, wonderful, beautiful inch. 

Brian’s only maybe three quarters of the way in when he pauses and runs a soothing hand down Pat’s thigh. 

“You good, baby boy?” he asks.

“Yes, yeah, god, Brian,  _ please  _ move,” Pat babbles and his thumb slips, hits a button on the bullet remote and Brian’s hips jerk, seemingly involuntarily, Pat throws his head back and bites his lip, trying not to yell as Brian finally bottoms out. 

“God, Pat,” Brian groans, his face bright red, hips still twitching. 

“S-sorry,” Pat gasps out, trying to catch his breath from being filled so much, so suddenly, but he doesn’t make a move to lower the setting on the vibrator, enjoying Brian’s reaction way too much to grant him any sort of relief. 

Brian laughs and shakes his head. “You will be,” he pulls Pat’s leg up to hook his ankle over his shoulder - Pat’s back arching to accommodate the stretch - to kiss the inside of his calf. 

Brian pulls out achingly slow, and when only the tip is left inside, he slams forward, knocking all of the breath out of Pat. 

Pretense is abandoned shortly after, and Brian concentrates solely on making Pat see stars. Every thrust has Brian’s cock dragging deliciously across Pat’s prostate and Pat barely has the presence of mind to keep adjusting the setting of the vibrator. Each button press is paired with Brian cursing, his movements becoming erratic, before he catches himself and falls back into his devastating rhythm. 

It becomes very clear very quickly that Pat is absolutely going to come first.

“You like getting fucked by your pregnant boyfriend, baby? Are you that desperate for my cock?” Brian grins and sweeps his sweaty mop of hair out of his eyes. Pat doesn’t understand how he’s able to even talk when the bullet is at its highest setting and he’s pounding Pat into the mattress, but when it comes to destroying Pat Gill, Brian seems to have no limits. 

Perhaps sensing that Pat is passed words, Brian continues, “Or does me being full of your come turn you on that much, huh?” Brian punctuates this with a particularly vicious swivel of his hips. “You like knowing that you fucked me so good that you put a baby in me without even trying?”

Pat keens, not able to muster a response. He tosses the remote aside and surges up. Brian drops Pat’s leg in surprise and Pat wraps it around Brian’s waist, using it as leverage to pull Brian down into a sloppy kiss. 

Brian scrambles for a moment, his hand skittering along Pat’s stomach, before he gets a hand on Pat’s cock and it takes only a handful of strokes, the head brushing against Brian’s swollen stomach with each one, before Pat is coming all over both of them.

Brian keeps lazily fucking into him, until Pat is almost sobbing from overstimulation. Pat pushes at Brian’s shoulders until he slips out of Pat, and then flips their positions so Brian’s flushed face is staring up at Pat from the bed.

“You lost,” Brian breathes out, a wide smile on his face. 

Pat shrugs and fumbles at Brian’s harness with shaking fingers. “Guess I’ll have to make it up to you.”

Pat can’t seem to make his hands work enough to properly remove the harness. Brian tries to help, but he’s about as coordinated as Pat is right now. Together they finally manage to loosen the straps to get it just out of the way enough for Pat to get his mouth on Brian’s clit. 

Pat likes giving head. He’s  _ good  _ at it even. It’s easy for him to make Brian feel amazing, to draw the best noises out of Brian, to reduce Brian to a wriggling, panting mess in no time at all, just by the press of his lips and the swipes of his tongue. It’s intoxicating. Pat would love nothing more than to spend the rest of his days with his face buried between Brian’s thighs. 

While Brian’s distracted by Pat’s mouth, Pat swipes his hand through the come on his stomach, gathering as much as he can on his fingers, then he presses those fingers into Brian where he’s soaking wet and Brian  _ wails,  _ clutching at Pat’s hair and fucking up into Pat’s face and down onto his fingers, chasing his orgasm and Pat is content to just let Brian use him as he pleases. 

Brian is beautiful when he comes. He goes quiet and taut, like the string of a bow, as he shudders through his climax, then falls limp back onto the bed when the aftershocks are done sweeping through his body. 

The sheets are a lost cause, so Pat doesn’t think twice about using them to wipe his face. He crawls up and lies his head on Brian’s stomach. The baby hasn’t kicked yet, and probably won’t for a while, but Pat is determined to feel it when they do. 

“You’re such a sap,” Brian says, carding his fingers through Pat’s hair. Pat hides his smile in the curve of Brian’s tummy. “What kind of aftercare is this?”

“You’re the one who fucked me,” Pat whines and does his best attempt at a sad puppy look over the top of Brian’s baby bump. 

“I’m  _ pregnant.”  _ Brian gestures at himself and Pat groans. 

“You can’t use that excuse forever,” he says as he begrudgingly climbs out of bed to get a washcloth. 

“Sure I can,” Brian says brightly as he wriggles out of the harness and kicks it across the room. “I just have to keep letting you knock me up!”

Pat  _ absolutely  _ cannot get hard again so soon, but his dick makes a good try at it and he has to grip the doorway to stop himself from tumbling face first onto the floor while Brian laughs at him from the bed. 

Pat grumbles when he returns to clean Brian off. Brian smiles at him and stretches out, looking for all the world like the cat who caught the canary as Pat takes care of him. 

Pat is gentle, almost reverent when he drags the washcloth over Brian’s stomach, and he follows the path of it with his mouth, pressing small, chaste kisses into Brian’s skin until all traces of come are gone. 

Pat tosses the washcloth into a corner of the room, ignoring Brian’s scandalized  _ ew!  _ and climbs onto the bed so he can lay on his side, facing Brian. 

Pat takes Brian’s hand, rubs along Brian’s ring finger, lingering for a moment, then presses a kiss into his palm. “I love you.”

Brian’s eyes crinkle with the force of his smile. He twines their fingers together and presses their palms against his stomach. “I love you too, Pat Gill.”


End file.
